thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Trick
"To Shibuya: … See you soon!" Trick was the Composer from Weeks 5 to 10 of The Reaper's Game. Thank God she's history, right...? Appearance Trick was 5'9" with a deathly pale complexion, silver-blue hair of an equally pale degree, and bright sky blue eyes. She was often seen smiling. During Weeks 5 through 9, Trick appeared as a white silhouette as "Comtoaster;" during Week 10, she dropped this silhouette in favor of appearing person as "Trick." Her outfits varied throughout the weeks, but Trick had gone from Sunday dresses to more formal attire as the weeks progressed. Personality The polar opposite of professional and classy, despite her appearance and high position. Trick was a carefree soul who feigned cheerfulness and comic cluelessness, often teasing others and making fun of them at the expense of their feelings. She fondly regarded those she got to know whether they were Players, Reapers, or even foreign Composers. Above all, Trick wanted Shibuya and its Games to be exciting, and hated things that bored her or endangered her district. This allowed many Game Masters with cruel intentions to run her Games, much to her distress. Beneath her lofty persona belies a sharp-minded individual with her own agenda in mind. Trick, behind the scenes, knew far more than she let upon and practiced arcane static manipulation for her own means, many of which remain shrouded in mystery well after she left Shibuya. She had a habit of writing poetry and sharing her work publically, often focusing upon Player erasures or their progress. In between weeks, she worked as a model and had a decent following from it. Above all, Trick was highly savvy in all the trends Shibuya boasted during her era, especially when it came to the consumption of Starbucks products and sharing humorous videos from the internet. History Before Death Trick's life before she died is unknown. Rome (Pre-Shibuya) Trick partnered with a girl named Jabira. It is unknown if Trick won or lost her Game, but she became a Reaper after it had finished. Trick was a Harrier who loved her job. During this time, she met a young seer of the Underground and bonded with them. However, not everything was perfect. Her Conductor was smitten by her, and he wanted to bring her back to life, as he believed the Underground was too cruel of a place for a woman like herself to live within. Trick refused his offer, turning him down several times and further denying his advances. This one-sided closeness with the Conductor granted her company with Rome's Composer, however, whom Trick came to like greatly. Using her newfound relationship to the Composer to her advantage, Trick was able to infiltrate the God's Pad and learn about taboo sigils. She placed these into practice, giving herself a faulty immunity to erasure. Over the years, Trick honed her mastery over Harrierdom, and was granted an opportunity to become Game Master. Unbeknownst to Trick, the Conductor used her and the Players she gathered by Day 7 in order to raise a coup d'etat against the Composer, thinking that he could take the very position and bring Trick back to life. The Conductor's plan failed miserably, and every person in Rome but Trick and the Composer were wiped out. Because of the sigils Trick forged, she was able to survive the Composer's mass erasure. However, Trick was reduced to that of a static cloud. Unable to do anything, she fled from Rome, never to return. Maui (Week 4) Trick wandered the Earth for an unknown amount of time. During her travels, she discovered a dying district - Shibuya. Following a lead that brought her to the most unstable part of the city, she encountered a girl with a powerful soul: Maui Akiyoto. Trick struck a deal with the girl; Maui would assist Trick in taking the Composer's seat, and in return Maui would have all of her and her partner's entry fees granted as they returned to life together. When Maui agreed, Trick revealed the most urgent catch to the deal they've made. By agreeing to the terms that Trick set, "whatever harm Maui experiences will affect Trick, and vice versa." Finally given a physical form once again, Trick ascended and became Shibuya's Composer. Week 5 - 10 DEATH AND DRAMA AND DEATH AND LAUGHS AND DEATH AND COFFEE AND DEATH?! Week 10+ Trick's whereabouts after she left Shibuya are unknown. Word on the street, however, dictates that she's doing just fine! Relationships Maui Maui is Trick's beloved pet cat. - In all seriousness; Trick regrets having Maui involved in her personal problems. She had tried time and again to free Maui from the ties that bind she and the girl together, to no avail. As much as Trick genuinely admires Maui's drive to rebel and instigate change, she wishes that the girl would cooperate with her more. During Trick's time as Composer, she and Maui were often seen butting heads verbally and physically, most of which ended with Maui failing to deter her. Their banter reached its peak at Week 8, with future fights having actual repercussions on Maui's end. Trivia *Trick's birthday is March 3rd - Cin's birthday. B-because Cin wasn't feeling creative at the time;; *Trick's Noise form was an owl not because owls were wise and sneaky, but because they were stupid as hell and looked badass. Just like Trick. *I can't believe the old Composer of Shibuya fucking loved memes- Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Reapers Category:Composer Category:Week 5 Category:Week 6 Category:Week 7 Category:Week 8 Category:Week 9 Category:Week 10 Category:Shopkeeper